The Musical Instruments
by Luvingtheshadowhunters
Summary: Jace, Isabelle and Alec just moved to Lima, Ohio and started at Mckinley Highschool. They're greeted with all the crazy that comes with going to this school and soon get sucked into the Glee Club's world. The Glee Club is putting on Rent this year and tensions run high. Plus is Alec hiding something from everyone? Can Blaine relate? Other drama ensues


Rachel Berry drapes herself across the purple piano that Mr. Shue strategically placed in the cafeteria. While she knew it may be a bit of a death sentence, she has a duty. Not only to show choir, Broadway and Barbra. But to every student at this school. To show them the magic music can bring to their life and the thrill that applause sends shooting through a person. Everyone else, even Kurt, sat not making eye contact and acting like they were completely unaware of who she is and what she is about to do./p  
This little girl didn't care what anybody said

She got the whole world dancing to the music in her head

They loved to trash her bad, laugh at her and call her names,

And now they all try to copy her, isn't that a shame

It always made her stronger

Don't stop the music

The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there

Don't stop the music

People keep dancing

You can do it

Baby come on

He knew that he was different

This sucker couldn't win

They didn't dig his vision

They tried to fit him in

But there's no room for loosers

Until they make you change

Tell me how much longer

Across the room, Magnus Bane winces as the small girl who had decided to serenade them got interrupted with a slushy to the face. Red slush drips from her hair and she stands there in several long seconds of complete silence. When the room erupts into laughter, he watches as a lanky boy with an admittedly amazing fashion sense comes to her rescue. He pulls her out of the room and to her credit she holds her head high.

Magnus taps the boy who is sitting next to him's shoulder. He tries not to be phased by how bright blue his eyes end up being. Or how high his cheekbones are on his pale and flawless face. Or how long his eyelashes are. Or- But damn. He quickly pulls himself together. "Does that happen often here?"

"I- uh.." The boy stutters. "I'm not sure. I just moved here." "Really?" I smile, trying to ease the poor guy's obvious nerves. "Me too." "Oh," The boy bites his lip. The awkwardness is tangible as Magnus grasps for a way to save this conversation with this beautiful boy. "Well since we're both new and we are already talking, I'm Magnus."

The other boy flips his hair out of his eyes, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Alexander.. I mean. Alec. I go by Alec." "Alexander, huh?" Magnus ignores the last part, liking the way Alexander rolled off his tongue. Alec doesn't correct him

In another corner of the lunch room, Clary hands Simon five dollars. "I told you, the Glee kids are too good at getting slushied to not get the first one." "Whatever," Clary rolls her eyes. "I'm just glad it wasn't us. I got up to late to grab any extra clothes." "On the first day Fray?" Simon knocks her shoulder. "What can I say?" She shrugs. "Wanted to get a head start. Plus I found this amazing manga last night-" Simon listens as she goes on to tell the entire plot line, a dopey smile on his face.

"Ooo, who's this new guy? Picking up the ladies already?" "My sister," Jace eyes the two football players he'd met earlier who are now looking hungrily at Isabelle. They snap out of it for the most part at his tone though. He can respect them for that. One of them, Puck he thinks he said his name was, leans against a locker. "Right. So you thinking about trying out still?" Jace nods, flashing his teeth. While whiter then Alec's skin, one is chipped. An opposing quarter back gave him that present.

"For Glee Club?" Isabelle looks at Jace in surprise. "Since when have you liked show choir?" Jace looks at her confused. "What are you talking about? I'm trying out for the foot ball team..." "Oh.." Jace follows her line of sight to the sign up sheet for said Glee Club in Not Puck's hand. "See, that's what I came to talk to you about. I needed to make sure you were still trying out for the football team. Because that will be your best shot at a life after you join New Directions. That's the Glee Club here. Mike and I are in it and we've been sent to recruit new kids."

"Why do you need to be on the football team to join?" Isabelle asks before Jace can respond. "You don't," Puck's eyes again take to looking the tall girl up and down. "But. We're not exactly the most popular. And don't get me started on the ones who arnt on the football team or a Cheerio." "..Cheerio?" Puck grunts. "You know what? Enough questions. Come to a practice. See if you like it." "No way," Jace crosses his arms. "I'm not being a singing monkey. Especially when all it's gonna get me is a slushy in my face like that midget in the lunch room." Isabelle hits his arm. "Jace!"

"Well-" "Hey," Puck shakes his head. "You know, Berry is a midget. And annoying, and loud and self centered and-" Mike elbows him, getting him back on track. "But Glee is fun, despite the occasional facial. So come or don't. I don't really care, Berry just gave me twenty bucks to do the rounds and said she'd check."

Puck turns to leave, Mike turning to do the same before Isabelle grabs his arm. "Wait. Let me see that sign up sheet." Jace throws his arms in the air and walks away. "Maybe it's better he doesn't join.. Glee has enough drama queens."

Kurt walked into Glee with Rachel arm and arm after lunch. The girl has good intentions and he knows that. He helped her get everything out her hair and tried to avoid a stain for her clothes while she got dressed in her back up outfit. But now a few hours later, they are waiting for Mr. Shue to tell them they have waited long enough and they can leave as no one is coming. It is only ten minutes in, but after what Rachel did and factoring in that they were them no one would show up.

That's why he's surprised when a very pretty girl with long dark hair walks in on at least eight inch heels, right beside a beautiful Asian boy with hair that is dip dyed rainbow and sprinkled in glitter. "I'm Magnus Bane and this is Isabelle Lightwood and we would love to audition for New Directions." Kurt must have been staring to hard as Blaine tightens his hold on his waist. Kurt gives his jealous boyfriend a kiss on the shoulder in reassurance. "Sorry, he's just pretty," He mumbles against the spot he just kissed. Blaine shakes slightly in silent laughter.

" Mr. Shue jumps up, a mile wide smile on his face. It is actually kind of sweet how something this simple makes him so happy. "Well we'd love to see you audition. Start whenever you're ready." Kurt focuses in on Isabelle now as the girl decides to go first. Trying out with a song true to her aesthetic. "I will be singing Hell on Heels by: The Pistol Annies."

Im Hell on Heels Say what you will

I've done made the devil a deal

He made me pretty he made me smart

Now I'm gonna break me a million hearts

Isabelle turns out to be a mediocre soprano. She can hold a tune, her range just isn't all that great nor is her breath support. With some practice though, she has nice sound and could be a great addition. We clap and she joins us in the chair Magnus abandons.

After Isabelle, Kurt isn't expecting anything fantastic. He should have been though. "My audition will consist of a beautiful piece of music by the name of Today for you from Rent." "Oh great, another Broadway junky," Santana rolls her eyes. Magnus doesn't even blink.

It was my lucky day today on Avenue A  
When a lady in a limousine drove my way  
She said, "Darling, be a dear, haven't slept in a year  
I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"

"This Akita, Evita just won't shut up  
I believe if you play non-stop that pup  
Will breathe its very last high-strung breath  
I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"

Kurt and Rachel are the first ones to start clapping, everyone else still a little shocked. Though with Magnus' attire, Kurt isn't sure why. Not to steryotype, but more if he's willing to dress as he does he probably also has no problem dancing around like Angel. And Jesus, singing like an angel.

"Wow Magnus!" Mr. Shue shakes his head. "That was amazing! And it reminds me." He motions for the vibrant boy who is still visibly glowing from his performance to sit down. Kurt smiles at him and Magnus returns it with a wink. Kurt blushes and again feels Blaine hold him tighter. He'd seen. "Kurt.." He mumbles. "Don't worry," Kurt rolls his eyes. "I love -you-." "I love you too."

Nobody else shows up that day as they listen to their teacher talk about how he got permission to put on Rent this year. But everyone is pumped from this announcement plus the new additions and leave the room an hour later with a bounce in their step and hope that this could truly by an amazing


End file.
